The Sorcerer's Apprentice, The Dragon Ring's Call
by Marcus Emrys
Summary: With his dying breath; Merlin told his apprentice Balthazar of the prophecy that Arthur would return, and in turn he would too and that his dragon ring would find his reincarnated self. Does not have David Stuter. Obvious AU.
1. Prologue

**I wanna get this out of the way: I like **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice **_**movie. It's not a masterpiece but I enjoy it. However I've been thinking 'what if we change it up a bit?' Add the prophecy of Arthur's return into it and heck, make the whole 'Prime Merlinian' into the reincarnation of Merlin.**

**THEREFORE! David Stutler will NOT be a part of this! If anything picture the main lead as Colin Morgan.**

**I do not own **_**the Sorcerer's Apprentice **_**or **_**Merlin.**_

/ / / / / / / /

In a land of myth, and a time of legend; King Arthur of Camelot died by the hands of Mordred at the Battle of Camlann. His wife, Guinevere took over as queen and Camelot once again allowed magic to return to the land and appointed the just and powerful Merlin as the Court Sorcerer.

For fifty years, the kingdom was prosperous. However, with the ever threat of Morgana Pendragon looming over them and gathering magical followers, Merlin decided to take on three apprentices to entrust his magic and hopes for the future: Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath.

He should have trusted only two.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Balthazar and Veronica rode into the castle courtyard of Camelot to see the knights lay ruthlessly massacred. As they searched for survivors they were horrified to see the queen herself was among the dead.

Camelot had fallen.

They knew who Morgana would go after and quickly ran through the castle following the carnage of knights and sorcerers, both evil and good alike. Knowing the perpetrator, Morgana, would be ahead of all it.

A burst of fire incinerated a group of knights that were storming the throne room where Morgana Pendragon was. Even after fifty years, she had aged gracefully and smirked with malice before turning back to searching for her most hated enemy who his behind a pillar. As soon as she passed two candelabras, Merlin's eyes glowed and silently cast a spell to turn them into shackles that latched to Morgana's wrists.

Coming out of his hiding space, Merlin came out wearing a long red and blue robe looking exactly as he did when he pretended to be 'Dragoon the Great' all those years ago. However this time instead of a staff; he brandished a sword he had forged in a dragon's breath and a silver ring in the shape of a dragon with a green jewel on his right hand finger. As he attempted to land a killing blow, Morgana used a spell to heat parts of the candelabras holding her into sharp points and used them to block Merlin's attack. As they fought, Merlin cornered Morgana with her back against a pillar and absorbed her hands into the stone.

"Death and darkness follow you as always. But not at first, we were friends" Merlin said in anger but his eyes reflected sadness "we with magic are but servants to those without … it didn't have to be this way, Morgana" Merlin said and was about to decapitate her, but then the door opened suddenly and one of Merlin's apprentices, Horvath, came through holding a sword.

"Merlin …" was all he said before firing a blast of energy at the stone to allow Morganna to break free.

"Horvath?! You betray me? Why?!" Merlin asked in pure shock before Morgana used his surprise to grab the sword the old sorcerer wielded and stabbed him in the gut and through his back

"I am no ones servant, Emrys … that was always your job" Morgana said harshly and shoved him down to the floor then looked at Horvath "well done, now get the spell" she said as Horvath nodded before looking at his dying master with a slight pang of regret before going to Merlin's spell book and found the spell he was looking for: The Rising. A spell to raise an army of dead sorcerers to do Morgana's bidding. Ripping it out, he went to rejoin Morgana, but at that moment Balthazar and Veronica blasted through the throne room doors and saw everything.

"Go, I shall handle these pests" Morgana said shooting an energy blast at Balthazar allowing Horvath to escape. Morgana was about to conjure a bolt of lightning to finish him off but then felt a pulse of energy at the other end of the room. Veronica used a dangerous spell to merge Morgana's soul into her body.

"Veronica!" Balthazar cried out when he saw what was happening. Witnessing Morgana's body and soul become like dust and merged into the sorceress who collapsed to her knees. Balthazar ran to check on her, but saw Morgana was fighting for control.

"The Grimhold-" Veronica said while struggling to fight Morgana "no- no no! We can find another way!" Balthazar said on the verge of tears and seeing Veronica in pain made it worse. "There is … no … other … way" she said breathlessly as she continued to struggle then looked at Balthazar, he could see her eyes shifting from the cold green of Morgana to the peaceful blue of Veronica "please, my love …" she said before her eyes shifted to green.

Balthazar, heartbroken, took a black nesting doll that Merlin kept locked away in a vault that was now opened by Morgana's attack, and opened it; trapping both Veronica and Morgana. Letting out a small sob, he turned to the chaos and saw Merlin's chest still moving!

"Master Merlin!" He cried before running over dropping the grimhold nearby just as Merlin let out a pained cough in a pool of his own blood. "H-hold on Master, I can-" Balthazar said but Merlin gently placed a hand on his to stop him.

"Did i … ever tell you … about Arthur?" He asked weakly which caused tears to fall down the apprentice's cheek. "A million times, you can keep telling me after-" "no … no" Merlin said interrupting him and struggled to keep his breathing "there is … a prophecy … about Arthur-" he said before coughing and Balthazar nodded "i-i know. Arthur is the Once and Future King, He'll return in Albion's need … so you have to live!" Balthazar said with a sob, his hands shook trying to move his hands over Merlin's injuries but kept getting refused by the dying sorcerer "please … I have no one else"

Merlin gave him a sad smile as he pulled his dragon ring off his finger, which turned into a small metal statue and handed it to him "my place …. Is with my friends …. They'd be lost … without me" he said with a half chuckle "Arthur will be reborn … and i know Gwen and the knights will too … this ring-" he said pressing the statue in Balthazar's hand "is enchanted … to recognize me … you must … find us" he said making Balthazar looked down at the dragon clenching it tightly

"you … Veronica … Horvath-" Merlin said snapping Balthazar's attention back at his dying master who had a kind smile on his face. "You were like …. The children … I could never have" he said before starting to become still. "Find …. Us ….."

/ / / / / / / / / /

It took him until the late hours of the next night before Balthazar was able to give the fallen inhabitants of Camelot a proper burial in the catacombs underneath the castle. The knights and the queen he placed in boats to be set on the lake which he set on fire, hoping they would find each other in Avalon.

The last one was his Master: Merlin. The man who said Balthazar was like a son to him, and in truth, he felt the same. Merlin was the father he never had, took him in when he was living on the streets. Now he was gone. His funeral was the hardest as he placed the body in the boat and placed a pointed hat with stars and moons decorated on it on his head and let out a weak laugh. The hat was made by the three apprentices when they were children in honor of the anniversary of their master's birth. It looked absolutely ridiculous but of course Merlin took it with pride and rarely took it off when he was awake.

Pushing the boat that carried Merlin's body out into the lake, Balthazar's eyes glowed golden before the boat caught fire as well. "Take care of him, Freya" Balthazar said remembering of Merlin's love as he took out the dragon statue from his pocket gazing at it intently. "I swear master … I swear I will find you … I will search for centuries is i must" he said before looking out to the burning boat which started to sink.

Turning away, he saw the pointed hat he had placed with Merlin had rested on a nearby rock and quickly turned around to look at the remains of the sinking burning boat then back to the hat in amazement. Gingerly, he took the hat, which he noticed had traces of Merlin's magic, and examined it before waving his hand and shrunk it into a cylinder box which he put in his pocket next to the dragon ring statue.

Balthazar gave a small smile knowing that even in death, the man he considered his father was still looking out for him. No … he was his father, he would accept that now.

He would leave Camelot, cast a spell to keep it hidden, and search the world for the child who was Merlin reborn. Battling Morganians, Sorcerers who followed Morgana, who wanted to free the evil sorceress from her prison only to capture them and put them on layer upon layer of the Grimhold, eventually capturing Horvath as well. Never giving up, never for once resting until he would find him. Find the reincarnation of the most powerful Sorcerer who ever lived and teach him everything Merlin taught him.

The irony: the Sorcerer who taught Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath would one day become:

The Sorcerer's Apprentice

/ / / / / / / / /

**Cue opening title sequence **

**XD**

**But in all seriousness, I do plan on progressing with this. And any of you who like 'The Sorcerer's Guild', yes I'll still be working on this too. Also I might be making multiple parts to this cause I feel like a sequel was planned to be used with the hat. Next story might have Excalibur or something. I dunno.**

**Anyway. Please feel free to review and tell me what you guys think. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Arcana Cabana

**I own neither **_**Merlin **_**nor **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_**. With that said, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Arcana Cabana**

An eleven year old boy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock with a tired groan before turning it off. His raven colored mop of hair was messy but most days he looked that way anyway as he usually ran his fingers through it and scratched his head when he was in deep thought or worry. This boy's name was Myles Emmett-Anderson, born in London, England but then came to New York a month ago to live with his Uncle *Giles.

After finally getting dressed, Myles came downstairs grabbing his backpack and grabbed a pack of pop tarts just as the voice of his uncle cleared his throat holding a plate of eggs "you'd be eating this if you would just let me take you to school." he said with a raised eyebrow and a stern gaze.

"How do you do that with your eyebrow? That's … that's not natural" Myles said making his uncle shake his head and put the plate down. Myles knew he meant well, but after his father left him and his mother just put him on a plane to New York, he was having a hard time with family. Well, everyone really. "I can walk." he said with a shrug.

"I thought you had a bike?" Giles asked making Myles freeze up. Sadly, like most kids, he was not immune to bullies. One in particular was Kyle Orson, a fourteen year old who liked to think he was in a punk band or something. He made his month here a living nightmare, the past weekend being a new low when he pushed him off his own bike and rode off with it. "It's …. Got a flat" Myles said as Giles stared him down.

"You're a bad liar, Myles" he said making his nephew scoff "ok ok … someone stole it, it's my problem" he said before looking at his watch "look I better go if I wanna go on time for the field trip" he said before taking off making Giles sigh through his nose before grabbing his keys. Myles was reluctant, but he knew driving would be quicker, so he sat in his uncle's car as they drove through the streets of New York.

When he was dropped off, he didn't look back.

"Hey Myles!" A voice said making the person in question turn and barely had time to catch a football being tossed at him, knocking the wind out of him. The thrower, who was also the one who called him, came up to him smiling. He had blond hair wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. This was August Prince, the only person who even wanted to be Myles' friend "nice catch, you should think about joining the football team with me" he said accepting the ball back from his friend tossing it in the air.

"That is not a football" Myles said shaking his head while they kept walking to the doors "oh yeah, what'd you guys call it over there, Rummy?" He said with a smirk making Myles roll his eyes "Rugby" he said in annoyance "I don't do sports, and you know it, August" he said before getting stopped by his friend looking concerned "Myles what happened?" He asked but the person in question kept silent, even though August could tell right off the bat "It's Kyle, wasn't it? What'd he do?" He asked but Myles gave him a look that screamed 'drop it' and kept walking.

"You've got to start standing up for yourself, Myles!" August said catching up to his friend who turned to him "Why? What good will it do? I'm no one, I'm not strong or anything to back me up … if I stand up to him, he'll punch me in the face and keep doing it anyway! No one cares" he said leaving again leaving August stunned and swore under his breath. He hated that his friend was so stubborn, and even worse was he hated the bully that was giving Myles trouble was his adopted brother.

His self hate was interrupted by the sound of the bell and jogged to class before they headed to the bus.

/ / / / / / / / / /

The Statue of Liberty was always an awesome sight, in Myles' opinion. Even though everyone in New York saw it in one way or another, Myles had a sense of familiarity with it, he didn't know why. Sometimes he even imagined it had a sword in its hand instead of a torch, though he didn't know why. He just thought it was more majestic than it already was.

"She's French" someone said next to Myles, startling him out of his musing and turned to see a tan skinned girl named Gwendolyn Smith standing next to him with a friendly smile, though she always went by Gwen. "It was a gift to America from France, I mean" she said quickly making Myles smirk a bit and looked back at it "technically she's Roman, Libertas, goddess of Liberty" he said making Gwen blush and yelped when August came up behind them.

"Myles, must you always be such a know-it-all?" He said before Myles pointed over to a nearby plaque with a sarcastic look. "Well i do read" he said making the two laugh a bit. But stopped when Myles was pushed to the ground by Kyle looking smug.

"This loser ain't smart, moron still doesn't not to let his guard down" he taunted as August got in the way "leave him alone, Kyle!" He said but got shoved as well. "Miss Johnson!" Gwen cried and ran over to the group but Kyle didn't pay attention "liked having to walk, dweeb? Maybe i should take your legs too" he said before stomping on the ground close to Myles' legs making him jump back and Kyle laugh. "That's right, squirm away like the insect you are" he said and stomped again but Myles took off running.

He was terrified as tears threatened to appear as he ran through the city, not sure of where to go but he just had to get away. He felt his hands were red and raw from hitting the pavement to break his fall and something running down the side of his head, most likely blood. He kept running and running, until he was tired and needed to rest. Sitting down against a wall, Myles panted trying to catch his breath blinking away tears.

_**"Myles"**_ a voice said startling the boy as he looked around. It sounded deep and old. _**"Myles"**_ it said again making him stand up quickly looking around "w-who's there?!" He asked and looked around in fear before eyeing a long branch and picked it up, wincing as he did. "Ok … creepy voice … I'm armed so … stay back" he said before realizing how lost he was and wasn't sure what to do, one one hand stay here and wait for his class and possibly run into the creepy old voice. Or he could hope someone had a phone so he could call Giles.

_**"Myles"**_

"Yep, option two" he said as he took off and down an alleyway so see what looked like an antique shop ahead and ran to it. Dropping his stick, he barely noticed the name of the store before he went in: Arcana Cabana.

/ / / / / / / / /

The shop was cluttered and dusty, it was hard to believe that any business was done here. Which was a shame because there was a bunch of cool stuff: swords, statues, skeletons of weird animals, a bunch of knicknacks. Maybe this guy didn't like cleaning?

Myles touched his forehead and flinched before bringing his hand back to look at it. Yep, he was bleeding. Hopefully the guy had a first-aid kit too. "Hello? Anyone here?" He asked looking around for any sign of life while eyeing the artifacts.

_**"Myles" **_the voice said again, slightly louder now making the boy jump in fright and back up almost knocking over a large urn. Thankfully the owner of the shop caught it: he had long shaggy hair, a long tattered leather coat and a hat. His eyes were a piercing grey and looked like he was, as August would say: 'pants-crapping insane'.

"The second Emperor Of the Han Dynasty, locked his least favorite wife in this urn for ten years to the day." he said in a deathly calm voice "they say you open it up, the same thing will happen to you." he said as Myles gazed at the urn the back at the man "well … then good thing you have fast reflexes." he said, but the man wasn't impressed and rolled the urn to the side out of the way

"I'm sorry … I thought I heard a voice, I've had a rough hour." Myles said touching his cut on his forehead again "here-" the man said as he got out a first-aid kit and started to clean up his face. "now … what's this about a voice?" He said before disinfecting it.

"Owch! Y-yeah. It sounded like an old man with a deep voice. Pretty loud too, i thought you heard-" Myles said but then noticed the shop owner look at him curiously "it" Myles finished as the man placed a bandage on his head where the cut was.

"Is that right?" He said in almost a whisper then got up walking towards the counter "I have something I'd like to show you, Myles" he said startling the boy "h-how do you know my name?" He asked but then the man spun around quickly "BECAUSE I CAN READ MINDS!" He said in a raised tone making Myles jump but then the man melted into a kind grin "I'm kidding, it's on your backpack"

Yep, pants-crapping insane.

Reluctantly, Myles followed him and watched the man brought out a box made out of metal that appeared slightly rusted and opened it to reveal a tiny silver dragon statue and brought it out to show him. "This is very special" he said placing it in his open palm "and if it likes you, then it's yours"

Myles wanted to say no, he wanted to run away and call the cops on this weirdo. But something inside him made him reach for the statue slowly and placed it in his palm. For a second, nothing happened, until the dragon let out a roar of victory and crawled around the boy's hand and around his forefinger wrapping its tail around it until it was in the shape of a large ring.

Myles was so amazed at what he just saw that he didn't notice the owner blink back tears and close his eyes to take a deep breath before smiling.

Finally, Balthazar had found him.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Ok so lemmie address this right quick: no this isn't an Avalon High crossover, I just liked the name Myles as a reincarnation of Merlin. That's the only reason.**

***Giles is the name of Anthony Stewart-Head's character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My personal favorite character and figured it'd be perfect for the reincarnation of Gaius (yes he came back too)**

**If any of you are wondering about Freya, yeah she'll be there except after the ten year gap**


	3. Chapter 2: Horvath

**Hey-o everyone. I'm back, took a while to write this thanks to my full time job, my other fanfic which i still need to work on :( and i really wanted to give the fight seen a bit more depth.**

**Anyway, i own neither Merlin nor The Sorcerer's Apprentice **

/

**Chapter 2: Horvath**

"I have been searching for you" Balthazar said coming out from behind the counter, breaking Myles out of his musings, before kneeling down to his level "for a very long time, and now … you find me" he said with a half chuckle. "This ring on your finger means something. It means you have the makings of greatness in you, and you will become a very powerful sorcerer. But for now, you'll be my apprentice" he said as Myles looked at him stunned before a grin spread across his face.

"I … I can learn magic?" Myles asked making Balthazar nod "your first lesson can start now if you wish, but first you're going to need something: your very own Encantus" he said before standing up "I'll be right back, don't touch anything." he said before turning around but stopped when Myles asked if anything was dangerous "yes … that's why i said don't touch anything." Balthazar said turning to him

"Then why do you have them just laying around?" Myles asked making Balthazar frown in thought and hesitated "um … well … no one ever comes here" he said in almost a questioning tone, as though he never thought of that before. Sighing, Balthazar shook his head. "I'll admit, I didn't think that through" he said ignoring the smug grin Myles had on his face. "But it's in the basement" he said making the grin fall flat and giving Balthazar a grin himself

"On second thought, I'll wait here" Myles said making Balthazar nod approvingly and walked down to the basement. "Wait!" Myles said but Balthazar turned to him stopping in place "if I'm to learn magic from you, can I at least know your name?" Myles asked and almost thought he saw a pang of hurt in the elder sorcerer's eyes but nodded "Balthazar" he said before continuing to the back.

_'Myles, what have you gotten yourself into?' _He thought before looking down at his ring smiling. Turning his hand, he saw the emerald in the center reflect the light before hearing a weird knock in the wall. Searching for the source, he moved his hand and the knock happened again but saw where it was coming from: up near the ceiling behind some books.

Myles was nervous now and set his hand down but the noise still happened. "I can't even move my hand?!" He said in confusion and looked at where the noise was coming from and made a split level decision and raised his hand up before jerking it to the side. Suddenly, a large object came bursting through the wall and fell down at his feet. The good news was that he could move his hand freely again without causing mayhem, bad news was he now made a huge mess caused by this weird … nesting doll?

Myles remembered Balthazar told him not to touch anything, so most likely this thing was dangerous. But he couldn't just leave it on the floor like that.

Looking around, Myles noticed a dusting rag and grabbed it, covering both his hands before picking up the doll. Thankfully nothing happened and Myles set it on the counter with a smile looking at the image of the angry looking man in a suit on the doll but before he could congratulate himself for not messing up, part of his finger grazed on the doll and instantly felt it start to shake and the line that encircled around the doll started to glow as though it was on fire.

It shocked Myles so much that he accidentally knocked it back on the floor and the layer burst open. Before Myles could try to fix it, thousands of cockroaches swarmed out of it and started to stack on each other. They morphed, changed color, showing a pair of shoes then legs, then a torso, before finally a man wearing a fur-lined coat with a suit and bowler hat and a cane with a blue jeweled tip stood there gasping out a breath.

One last cockroach ran across his mouth before becoming part of his lower lip which he touched gingerly with his gloved hand. Glancing around the room, the man looked down to Myles and his expression turned almost pure shock and took one step back. "You?!" He said startling Myles who backed up against the counter.

The man only snarled at him removing his gloves. "When am i?" He said in a slightly bored tone. He had an English accent, like him.

"W-when? Uh … it's the year 2000 … why, how long were you-" Myles asked but the man only rolled his eyes "I'm sorry" the man said breaking Myles' thoughts before slowly pointing his glowing cane at him. Though he didn't sound 'sorry' at all. "But you're going to have to die now"

Before he could do anything, the man flew backwards into the glass roof with his cane barely out of reach. Looking around frantically, Myles saw Balthazar come in holding a ridiculously large tome in one hand and his other hand was high above his head directed at the man on the ceiling before his attention returned to Myles. "I thought I said not to touch anything" Balthazar said in a calm yet slightly annoyed tone.

"Not my fault! I couldn't even move my hand without that thing knocking against the wall" Myles said defensively but was interrupted when the other man chuckled from above them. "Not very sporting of you, Balthazar" he said making the man himself scowl up at him "quiet, Horvath!" He said making Horvath give a scowling smirk.

"It's not you" Balthazar said suddenly to Myles before jerking his head to Horvath "he's been like this for over a thousand years" he said making Myles confused and looked back up at the man in question "well that explains his fashion sense" he said running his hands through his hair and scratched it to try and ease his anxiousness. Unknowingly to him, both elder sorcerers saw this and smiled fondly.

"Myles, where's the doll?" Balthazar suddenly said making the child jerk his head up at him and looked around "I-It fell-" he said but unfortunately for the two sorcerers on the ground, Horvath reached his cane and shot a pulse of energy from it to break Balthazar's concentration and fell back down to the ground. "Myles, get the doll!" Balthazar said as Horvath got up and levitated a nearby sword from a barrel of them.

"I'll have that doll" Horvath said making the sword lunge at Balthazar who dodged it and snapped the horn off a skull of some strange creature and blocked each slash and jab. "You've gotten rusty, Balthazar" Horvath said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Myles was crawling through the tables searching for the nesting doll.

When he finally found it, Myles shot up "I got it!" He said making Horvath glance at the boy while still dueling Balthazar and shot an energy blast at him. Myles quickly ducked and glanced around quickly and spotted a large statue of a dog propped up against a shield next to a Jack-in-the-box and wondered if he could do the same thing he did with the doll with it.

He had no idea what he was doing but simply extended his fingers out and felt a small tug in his gut as his eyes glowed golden and quickly stood up to see Horvath and Balthazar still dueling "HEY, SCARFACE!" Myles shouted making Horvath turn to glare at him in annoyance. Without a second's hesitation he threw his hand and the object he had grabbed mystically through past him towards Horvath who ducked and the object became stuck between two chairs. Myles was crestfallen when he saw what he had thrown.

The Jack-in-the-box.

"Oh … that's not fair." he said before sinking down. Horvath only scoffed before turning back to Balthazar but the box was in front of the Sorcerer which suddenly opened jumping at him. It was enough to startle him and for Balthazar to shoot a plasma bolt at him which hit and sent Horvath flying backwards.

"Impressive" Balthazar said breathing and looked to Myles who looked up "did you actually mean to do that?" He asked but Myles shook his head "I was aiming for the statue" he said as Balthazar looked at the statue in question and winced "you need to work on your aim." he said but their conversation was cut short when Horvath got up and lit his fingers on fire and shot a stream at Balthazar and causing the back of the store to go up in flames.

"No!" Myles cried then saw Horvath turn to him and walked slowly to the boy with the tip of his staff glowing. Myles tried to back away quickly still holding onto the nesting doll feeling his heart beating hard in fear. "You were always a coward" Horvath growled and fired a blast of energy at the boy just as Myles closed his eyes and held up his hands hoping it would be quick at least.

However, the pain never came. Opening his eyes, Myles saw around him some sort of energy dome and one of the ceiling supporters had a hole in it obviously from the ricocheted attack. Looking back at Horvath, Myles could see he was livid as he kept firing blast after blast at the dome trying to destroy it but it only kept bouncing off. Horvath then raised his cane, wanting to reduce to brute force but then was knocked over by Balthazar who had leapt through the flame wall with his jacket slightly singed and smoking.

"Myles, run!" Balthazar commanded as the boy grabbed the nesting doll and tried to run but Horvath grabbed his backpack keeping him in place. Turning around, Myles saw Balthazar opened the urn that he almost tipped over and a suction of air started to slowly drag the two elder sorcerers towards it. In one last tug, Myles broke free but broke the zipper on his backpack causing his homework to get sucked into the urn. "Run Myles!" Balthazar said before he grabbed Horvath and put both of their hands in the urn making both of their bodies turn to ash and got sucked in, but Myles didn't see this as he ran out the door and fell down the stairs causing the nesting doll to fall and roll into the street.

At this time, Myles' class showed up "Myles!" His teacher, Miss Johnson, exclaimed after seeing he was alright "there you are, what happened-" "THERE'S A FIRE! A-AND TWO GUYS WERE USING MAGIC-" Myles shouted in fear but his teacher opened the door revealing the shop empty, no fire or any sign of a fight. "There's nothing in there, Myles" she said before closing the door.

"B-but-" "oh shut up, freak" Kyle said cutting him off as Miss Johnson glared at him "Kyle that's enough, you're already in trouble for bullying Myles" she said making the bully in question scoff "he's a weakling, not bullying i was just toughening him up" he said as Miss Johnson snapped at him again and went to lead the group back to the bus but Kyle grabbed Myles to hold him back.

"You think you're safe because you ran off? Oh no, I'm gonna make sure next time you'll be a bloody pulp!" Kyle said through gritted teeth as Myles struggled to get away "let me go!" He said and tried to shove him back but then Kyle noticed the ring and smirked "nice bling, I think I'll take that as payment for getting detention because of you." he said and started to pull it off but it wouldn't budge which caused Myles to yell in pain and caused the group to turn to see them.

"MR. ORSON!" the teacher shouted as August and a group of five other kids ran to help but as soon as they got close enough, they saw something they couldn't explain. Myles' irises were glowing golden and slowly turned to Kyle still in pain and let out what could only be described as a roar, but that was not what was so unbelievable. Kyle ended up being blasted back by and unseen force and hit the side of a car denting it and knocked Kyle out.

Everyone was speechless, but none more so than Myles who stood there shaking in fear and looked towards August and his friends with tears in his eyes but they surrounded him and tried to make sure he was okay, much to the boy's confusion. "Myles … What was that?" August asked after they were certain he wasn't hurt but Myles looked pale and obviously still afraid. "I …. I didn't … it hurt" he said in a whimper holding onto his hand over his finger.

"Myles … let me see" August said softly as the boy in question looked up at him and held out his hand which was shaking, his dragon ring still firmly placed on his finger which was slightly red. At the sight of it, the other five looked stunned and one of them even whistled in approval while Miss Johnson checked on Kyle before turning on Myles. Almost instinctively, August and his friends got in front of Myles to protect him.

"Myles_,_ what have you done?" She said in a hushed voice of shock as Myles tearfully looked at Kyle who was bleeding at the side of his head. An ambulance came later and assured he was going to be fine but Myles could only think of one thing: He hurt someone. He used magic to hurt someone.

He was a monster.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Thankfully August was friends with Myles or his father, Ulysses Prince, would have done everything he could to get Myles expelled from school and even filed criminal charges. Though he thought he deserved worse because of how he reacted. He wanted to take the ring off his finger and throw it into the sewer, but it held tightly onto him. After about three days he gave up on it.

His five friends: Lance, George, Patrick, Eric and Leo actually started hanging out more with Myles and practically adopted him as their little brother in a way. This also meant not only did they reassure the school he was ok and kept the bullies away, but surprisingly they actually believed him about what happened at the Arcana Cabana. Didn't even mock him or anything.

"So …" Lance said after he told them how he got his ring while they were hanging out at Myles' house "you're a wizard?" He asked making Myles glare at him "Do I look like I should be going to Hogwarts?" He asked but August shrugged "well with the accent-" he said making them all laugh.

"But … no he said sorcerer. Only problem is that the only thing I can do is move objects without touching them, and even that i can barely do" Myles said looking at his ring then sat on his bed sighing "Balthazar just disappeared with that Horvath guy and the fire … and i tried to find that doll but it just … vanished" he said looking out the window frowning. "Some powerful sorcerer I'm ending up as"

"You said they vanished" August said making Myles look at him "but didn't you say there was something in that shop that would trap someone?" He asked making Myles nod in realization "yeah he said there was an urn, I almost knocked it over." he said before August smiled and got up making Myles and the other follow suit "where are you going?!" Myles asked but August didn't answer. The others followed him to the street just in time for a black limo to roll up stunning all of them but August just got in like it was nothing.

"C'mon" was all he said before the other five awkwardly got inside. As the vehicle took off, Myles decided to address the elephant in the room. "So …. You're rich?" He asked but August shrugged in a nod "My dad is the CEO of an oil company, I asked to be put in public school cause …. Well the kids in private schools aren't any fun" he said before looking out the window. Everyone was silent until Myles just shrugged "your still a pain in the arse" Myles said causing a smirk to creep on August's face, obviously glad this didn't change anything.

When they finally arrived at the Arcana Cabana, Myles reached for the door only for it to open on it's own "did you … you know" George asked and wiggled his fingers obviously meaning 'using magic'. "If i did, i didn't mean to, I don't think it was locked anyway." he said before slowly going in and the others followed. The place was still as eerie as before, even new dust had settled over some stuff. Keeping his eyes open, Myles glanced back at his friends "don't touch anything, just look" he simply said before each walked off in different directions looking through the inventory.

"You know, if the business here is good i could suggest my father to buy it" August said making Myles look at him "but Balthazar-" "I'm sure he'd understand" August said interrupting him but Myles pursed his lips tightly glaring at him "I doubt your dad will buy this place and keep it open, the cobwebs and dust kinda says this place doesn't get many visitors." he said before glancing over at George who was holding up an old oil lamp with a smirk "George …" August said slightly stern making the boy set it back down with a frown then narrowed his eyes at something.

"Guys, over here!" George shouted as everyone gathered to what he was looking at. Myles's eyes widen looking at the vase. All along down it were paintings of different people and on the bottom were two men "are those-" Lance started to ask but Myles nodded answering his unfinished question "yeah … that's them …. Balthazar and Horvath"


	4. Chapter 3: Of Lakes and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, not Merlin or Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

**Chapter 3: Of Lakes and Strawberries **

Myles woke up to the sound of his alarm and yawned widely and blinked trying to wake up. Scratching his head, he made a mental note to never get in a drinking match with George again, granted they all been Twenty-One for roughly a year but still it was like George could burn the effects before it hit him! Deciding to cheat a bit, he put his dragon ring against the side of his head and felt relief was over him.

It had been ten years since the events at Arcana Cabana, ten years to the day in fact. The day he and his friends waited for and, if their research was correct, would have Balthazar and Horvath freed at midnight tonight. Since then, Myles has been practicing as much as he could with as little as he had: telekinesis. August had gone so far as to nickname him Master Yoda which really got on his nerves. He was totally Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Myles!" August cried out from downstairs making the man himself roll his eyes getting up "I'm up, I'm up. Save me some bacon!" He said and ran downstairs.

He, August, and the others all roomed together in a house Ulysses Prince owned but never used to save it from being demolished, though Mr. Prince seemed to really give Myles the stink eye every time he was around. At first it bugged him, but now he could care less what that clotpole thought of him.

Jogging down the stairs wearing his red hoodie and brown pants, Myles jumped over the banister and into one of the seats startling Patrick who was reading the newspaper next to him "Jesus, Myles. Give a guy a heart attack why don't you" he said making Myles smile sheepishly "sorry … just-" he started but Lance simply nodded "yeah, we know. The Urn is in the shop and we got security up too" he said as Myles nodded solemnly "well, the house has got to be empty, I don't want you guys caught in the crossfire" he said making August scoff "like we're going to leave you alone! It's all or none" he said as Myles rolled his eyes "Balthazar will get out too, and you guys don't have magic …. Please, I've seen what he can do. I don't need you guys killed" he said in a begging tone making them all feel guilty.

Agreeing, all of them finished up breakfast and piled up in August's red convertible taking off to New York University. While the others got in through a football scholarship, Myles actually got in through a science one, physics to be more specific. Even though most sciences came naturally to him, Miles just seemed to get physics more than anything and was actually the best student in the class and was even one of the few who volunteered to work on a physical project rather than a written one.

It was said class that ended up getting a new student. One that Myles, both figuratively and literally, fell for as he was bringing his papers to the desk. Of course the class chuckled as Myles tripped over his own two feet as he tried to pick up his papers when the woman whom he fell in front of, crouched down and started helping him.

"O-oh thanks i … I'm way too clumsy for my own good" he said making the woman giggle as she looked at him. Her raven hair was long and smooth smelling of strawberries, her brown eyes twinkled in both mirth and joy, and her smile was so infectious that Myles was grinning like an idiot. "It's okay" she said with a sly grin, her accent sounded northern Irish. "Though i would consider writing short-hand" she said actually making Myles chuckling a bit too loudly before covering his mouth.

"Sorry" he said clearing his throat and got up as well as her extending his hand "um, I'm Myles Emmett-Anderson …" he said awkwardly stumbling over his hyphenated surname and started retracting his fingers before the woman gently took his hand with a smile "Fayth Marlowe … not as fancy as yours but …" she said with a smiling shrug but the both of them caught that the whole class was looking at them and quickly retracted their hands from each other with blushes on their cheeks. "Well um … I better get back to my …" Myles said, pointing to his home built miniature Tesla Coil which Fayth just noticed. "Oh wow … you built that?" She asked with a bit of excitement that Myles caught onto.

/ / / / / / / / / /

After the day was done, Myles and Fayth walked together down the street getting to know each other more. Apparently, her parents came from Ireland but she was born in America and just picked up their accent, though she was ecstatic that Myles was actually from over there.

Well England anyway, but she teased she wouldn't hold it against him.

"My parent's used to say their village was next to a lake" Fayth said with a small smile "to make it feel like home for them, we used to go to Lake George in the spring close to summer to a cabin … I used to love swimming there. It's been a while since I've been" she admitted then looked towards Myles with a smile "I had an accident … no medical insurance so the trips stopped for a few years till it just stopped all together. Honestly i had to agree to work at the University radio station here just so i could get my foot in" she said with a small shrug making Myles perk up "what's the station frequency? I'll tune in"

Fayth giggled slightly at that, but before she could say anything, thunder rumbled overhead and they both looked up "i didn't hear we would get a storm tonight" she said as Myles narrowed his eyes thinking the same thing. Just then, it started pouring rain and blowing wind. They quickly ran through the street to the radio station. "In here, you can stay till the worst of it-" Fayth started to say until lightning struck the signal tower. "That doesn't look good ..." Myles said as they hurried up the stairs and into the radio studio.

"Marlowe, we got bad news" one of the tech guys said before flipping a switch getting static "we got no signal" he said making Fayth look defeated which made Myles want to step up. "Um … did your electrician leave his tools?" He asked, giving the intended effect; Fayth beaming with hope.

It took about ten minutes and a 'Myles Lecture' on electricity but at the end of it, the station had signal again and was running at full speed. Fayth was laughing in amazement before turning back to Myles who was grinning as well. "You know … if being a Physicist doesn't pan out, you'd make an awesome Electrician" Fayth teased, making Myles chuckle and spread his arms out in a dramatic shrug "maybe I'll do both. don't worry, this one's on the house" he said jokingly making Fayth join in before looking back at the studio "we'll be on in ten minutes … you could stay-" she started to say but then Myles got a message from August reminding him about the urn making him frown.

Fayth seemed to think it meant something else because her shoulders deflated. Noticing, Myles quickly winced "it's not that i don't want to, but i have an old friend i haven't seen in ten years coming over tonight and i promised I'd be there to meet him … but i wasn't lying about tuning in" he said stuttering the last part out.

Fayth seemed to gaze at Myles for a while before getting out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to him. Looking at it he saw the radio frequency and a phone number "that's my personal cell" she said making Myles look up to see her blush "i-i mean … in case we get another signal drop … you're probably cheaper than the repair company" she said as Myles smiled for a bit before tearing off a blank spot and wrote his number down before giving it to her "well then you might need mine" he said with a slight smirk making Fayth light up and took it.

/ / / / / / / / / /

After Myles contacted his roommates to pick him up, Fayth watched silently with a grin on her face before going back up to the studio and was instantly given coy looks by everyone, including her best friend; Shelly, an African American, 24 year old, who was one of the music fetchers "Sooooo … when's the date?" She asked, making Fayth smirk with a raised eyebrow "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said and continued walking but Shelly just groaned following "oh come ooon! The guy's a nerd but he's cute, plus you both got the exotic accents" she said earning a laugh from Fayth.

"_If_, and that's a big if, he was interested then it's none of your business" Fayth responded but Shelly got in front of her blocking the way and raising an eyebrow herself "ok, first off there's no if, you both were stripping each other with your eyes and you both were on the last piece before he got that text and you know it!" She said making Fayth exhale a laugh looking scandalized "we were not!" She said but Shelly pressed on with the teasing "boxers or briefs?" She asked before laughing when her friend smacked her shoulder, giggling as well and shaking her head. "You're horrible." Fayth said but then looked away with a frown.

"Look … we barely know each other and … a-and he's _way_ smarter than me, i couldn't catch up-" "Fayth!" Shelly said, interrupting her rant and turned her face to look at her "listen … you can't let one bad break up scare you into seeing other people. C'mon girl, i _never_ saw you smile like that around Roger even when you started out" she said making Fayth sigh sadly. "You gave him the radio station frequency right?" Shelly pressed on and when she got a nod from her friend, she just smirked "ok then, dedicate a song to him. I mean we would be off the air if it wasn't for him so … good time to see if he'll keep his word?"

Fayth thought about the idea before smiling with a nod. "We'll be starting in a few minutes. Better get ready" she said before opening the door but stopped and turned to Shelly with a mischievous glint in her eye "and to answer your question …" she said with a smirk and closed the door hearing her friend cackle with laughter on the other side and she herself couldn't help but laugh.

/ / / / / / / /

"So, who was the girl?" August asked from the front seat glancing in the rear view mirror at Myles. George, who was riding shotgun, turned to Myles wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk "she's just someone i met at Mr. Herman's class" he said but the two wouldn't stop silently inquiring "Fayth Marlowe" he finally said which shocked them both.

"_Marlowe_?!" George practically shouted looking right at him "how the hell did you score with the one girl who turned down everyone who asked her out?" He asked making Myles stutter and shake his head "n-no it's not like that … we just … talked is all. I mean … i don't even think she'd like me like that" he said making August roll his eyes "Myles you don't give yourself any credit … what's the station frequency?" He asked and Myles gave it. When he found it, August smirked and rolled it up.

"-night. The storm _almost_ made us cancel the show but … we had help from a regular knight in shining armor to fix the signal. If you're listening: this is for you, and thank you" Fayth said, making Myles grin as _Secrets _by '_One Republic' _played.

"Still don't think she likes you?" August asked, but Myles only sat to listen to the song with a smile as they drove back home.


	5. Chapter 4: As Expected

**Chapter 4: As Expected**

**(I own nothing)**

If Myles' calculations were correct, the Urn would relieve Balthazar and Horvath at midnight. Why? Well, cause every timed spell broke at midnight.

August had a few movers bring the urn to the library as they were at school and the others were working on making sure if Horvath was the one to come out first then he couldn't get out: bars on the windows, boarding up the fireplace, all antique weapons were put at the other side of the house. August and the others had Myles tell them over and over again the details of that day at Arcana Cabana so they wouldn't have a repeat.

As they came in, Myles stared at the urn for a few minutes not hearing the conversation behind him saying everything was in place. Only when August tapped his shoulder did Myles come out of his ponderings. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" He asked concerningly but Myles firmly nodded.

"I've seen his magic … at least a sample, i don't want you all caught up in this" he said but Patrick chuckled "bit too late for that" he said making the others chuckle. "We'll be outside anyway" Lance said in a tone that clearly stated 'even if you don't like it' and went out the double doors leaving only August with Myles. The two friends only looked at each other before nodding at the same time and August went to join them.

Hearing the door lock, Myles sat down at one of the brown high chairs that was in the room. In front of it was a round table with a tea set and two chairs diagonally from him on each side with the urn in between then a few feet away. Looking at his wrist watch, he checked the time and saw it was two minutes till midnight so he decided he might as well set the scene and used his telekinesis to set two tea cups with saucers at the table in front of the other two chairs and poured himself a cup.

Before he could bring the cup to his lips, the urn started rocking before the top burst open with a cloud of dust emerging from it and settled town to the left side of the pottery, taking shape into Horvath. He seemed as though he was slightly bored but then looked to the set up and at Myles who set the tea to his right hand and looked at his watch "fifteen seconds past midnight … i was close" Myles said with a slight shrug masking his fear, after all this man was the one who tried to kill him ten years ago.

Horvath raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth making dust emerge "am i the first one out?" He said as Myles nodded "please, sit … ten years you must be thirsty" he said but Horvath shot an energy blast at Myles' cup but Myles was quick using his telekinesis to move his cup, tea and all, to the other side of him making the blast hit the wall and cracked it.

"Oi!" Myles said in a tone much more authoritative than he felt making Horvath hesitate. "No need to be rude … spent ten years waiting and thought this would be nice and here you are blasting away at the good china" he said before turning to the wall seeing the damage before back at Horvath with a slight glare.

Horvath was definitely taken aback. He had expected Myles to be cowering or even forgetting about magic but no, instead what he saw … he saw his old teacher scolding him like a school boy. He didn't have enough time to do anything as another cloud of dust emerged and Horvath turned to it with his cane ready but found it being hoisted in the air pointing away then looked at Myles in shock. For there he was, calmly sitting there, his tea on the table and his ring pointed at Horvath with that glare of his.

Needless to say, Balthazar formed from the second cloud of dust and was shocked to see Horvath holding his cane in the air with a young man in a chair pointing a ring at him. _The Dragon Ring_! "Myles?!" Balthazar said in surprise as Horvath rolled his eyes "yes i figured that much for myself, thanks" he said making Balthazar seem at a loss for words but then turned to Myles with a smirk "you've been practicing"

"Just the telekinesis thing. And a little trick I experimented on to get rid of hangovers" Myles said with a shrug then waved his hand to the table "tea?" He asked as Balthazar greatly accepted and sat down as Myles let Horvath's cane go. The dark sorcerer glared before finally relented and sat in the other chair "wouldn't have any food around would you?" Balthazar asked, making Myles smirk and got up and knocked on the door relaying the request to the others.

"They behaving?" August asked quietly earning a half shrug from Myles "might need to get a repair guy for the wall just in case" he said. Naturally August gave an annoyed glare but nodded all the same and closed the door. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Myles grabbed two bags filled with ten double burgers each and walked back over to the table, handing the two sorcerers one each "hope you two like everything on your burgers" he said as the two started devouring their food, Balthazar hungrily but Horvath more cautiously as though he figured it was poisoned, he only voiced his suspicions by asking if Myles was going to eat as well.

"I wasn't the one trapped in an urn for ten years" he responded with a smirk which seemed to get Horvath to reluctantly chuckle and start eating in earnest but more politely than Balthazar. After his third burger, Horvath wiped off his hands and reached in his fur coat and pulled out a small stack of papers and handed it to Myles, it was his essay on Napoleon Bonaparte he lost ten years ago.

"I spent ten years with that as the only reading material. Your analysis was obvious and overall it was weak … i figured a B- was generous, though even i would have put my name on it-" he said but Myles started laughing which made Horvath hesitate and Balthazar pay attention. "Sorry just … that's the report i had to make for my bully at the time. He ended up being expelled three weeks later but still. I was going to hand that to him that day but … well, things happened" he said with a shrug and Balthazar was trying his best not to laugh. "But not to worry, my real report was much better, my teacher gave me an … A- i think? Spelling at age nine, no one's perfect"

Horvath scowled slightly and pushed the bag away from him and Myles instantly knew things were about to go down. "Where's the Grimhold? That doll you had" he said as Balthazar instantly froze and readied himself "i don't have it" Myles calmly said "i ran and it fell, i couldn't find it" he said leaning back in his chair "it's probably broken or-" "Myles …" Balthazar said sternly not wanting Horvath to get any clues. "I see …" Horvath said calmly getting up and walked back a few paces before turning around quickly making Balthazar get up as well "WAIT!" Myles said making the two hesitate and looked at him putting the tea set up and carried it over to a desk cabinet and hid it away then turned to the two. "Ok, now" he said, causing the two to start their duel with Balthazar getting in front of Myles.

Balthazar was summoning shield after shield to block the constant energy blasts from Horvath's cane before one ricocheted off and hit the window, making it explode, bars and all. "No!" He cried as the doors swung open with August and the others running through wielding bats, crowbars, and shotgun. Only August was holding a sword but all six of them were ready to attack.

Horvath looked at them with a sneer (though Myles swore he saw a spark of familiarity in his eyes) and turned to Myles "Next time it would seem … till then-" he said before reaching over to a random book, opened it, and slammed it onto the ground causing a large puff of smoke to emerge and Horvath used it to escape. When the smoke cleared however, it wasn't a time to relax, for standing before them were three large trolls facing them.

"What the-" Myles said at a loss for words as Balthazar scoffed "_The Hobbit_ … he used _the Shakespeare Quill _spell, it brings characters from written works to life" he said rolling out of the way of a swing of one of their arms as the others scattered avoiding getting caught "what? Shakespeare was a sorcerer?!" August asked, making Balthazar finally notice the others then to Myles who figured they would need a chat soon. "Of course he was, he made up over 1,700 words people still use" he said before using his magic to throw a chair at one of them but it shattered to pieces "how do we get rid of these guys?!" Lance said swinging a crowbar at one of their legs while George fired his shotgun at one but it did nothing. "They can only die how they're written" Balthazar said as Leo groaned "daylight, sunrise isn't for another eight hours!"

"no need, shield your eyes" Balthazar said as he exhaled and his eyes glowed golden and raised his hand in the air and a loud crack was heard. As Myles and the others turned away and covered their eyes, they could all make out a bright light from behind their eyelids and the sounds of deep cries of pain. When the light died and they looked to where the trolls were, all that was left was a litter of pages on the floor. "Wow … that was … amazing" Myles said grinning, making Balthazar smirk kindly and waved it off "eh, I've seen others do better" he said but then looked serious "i don't think i need to tell you magic can't be known by non-magic people" he said as the six of them instantly became defensive and shifted towards Myles which, of course, Balthazar noticed.

"We kept his secret for ten years" Eric said sternly "not even my sister knows, and she's dating him" he said pointing to August. Balthazar raised an eyebrow and considered the six of them "loyal friends are hard to come by … you trust them?" Balthazar said turning to Myles who nodded "with my life"

Balthazar remained silent before finally nodding "alright, we'll get the introductions done on the way. We got a doll to find"

/ / / / / / / /

Balthazar drove in a black 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe through the streets of New York with Myles and August riding with him, the others stayed to clear up the mess. "So this doll … holds a bunch of evil Sorcerers you captured?" August asked after Balthazar explained about the Grimhold "yes and Horvath wants to release them, luckily i have a tracing spell on-" "Chinatown" Myles said having the other two look at him in shock "the doll, Grimhold, had a Chinese looking guy with long nails and i think Mandarin written around it, chances are someone would have sold it there or something so might be a good check if anything" he said then looked over at the two of them who still looked speechless "i had ten years to think about this ok …" he said shrinking in his seat while Balthazar continued driving "I-it's Cantonese actually" he said making Myles look at him like 'seriously?!' as August bowed his head with a grin trying not to laugh "a common mistake" he said then shrugged "i even made that mistake back when i went over there" he said then made a sharp left turn sending the two boys skidding the other way in their seats.

"So you seemed to have mastered telekinesis, and a hangover trick" Balthazar asked before smirking at that last one and glanced at Myles "now _that_ one you'll need to teach _me_" he said lightly but then became serious and continued "but if we're gonna face Horvath then you'll need more offensive spells, so first up is Sorcery 101: making fire" he said then hit the breaks at a stop light "pop quiz, what causes molecules to heat up?" He asked, making Myles frown in confusion "they vibrate .." he said hesitantly but Balthazar just nodded "everything we see is in a constant state of vibration, it's the illusion of solidity. So how do we make that burst into flames? We just _will_ the molecules to go faster" he said, making Myles even more confused "s-so wait, is Sorcery science or magic?" He asked but Balthazar only shrugged "more like science is a side effect of magic … Sorcerers absorb more information, able to see possibilities more, break boundaries of common thought. Every genius you ever heard of; Einstein, Shakespeare, Stephen Hawking, they all either were Sorcerers or had the potential to become one … i can give you a list later" he said, noticing August about to open his mouth to ask something but then shut it. "so, step one of course: clear your mind, step two: see the molecules-" he said before pointing his ring at a ticket a police officer was putting on a car "step three: will them to shake" he said as the ticket caught on fire.

Both Myles and August let out half chuckles seeing this and turned to Balthazar "will is everything, Myles … magic is only a word if you don't believe you can do it" he said before continuing to drive "do or do not, there is no try?" August asked, earning another shrug from Balthazar "basically, yeah"

/ / / / / / / /

When they arrived in Chinatown, they found it to be right in the middle of Chinese New Year which made it impossible to continue in the car. Waving through the crowd, the three of them stopped at the end of Balthazar's tracing spell and the man himself turned to the two boys "you stay here, keep an eye out for Horvath" he said and started up the stairs "and if he shows up?" Myles asked having Balthazar turn to them slightly. "hide" was all he said and continued up.

Both August and Myles looked at eachother and thought the same thing: no way were they hiding. They both turned to see the festival and a large dragon dance costume that took four men to operate "_**Myles ….**_" A voice said that made the man himself look worried and looked around "_**Myles ….**_" It said again then Myles looked down to his ring to see it slightly shining.

August looked over at his friend "Myles?" He asked just as his friend turned to him almost seriously "find a weapon, something very bad is about to happen" he said just as a figure fell from a window and landed in the street in front of them, he had no shirt, a strange metal corset-like belt with a dragon on it and silk baggy robe-like pants and boots. His hair was mostly shaved off and what he had was in a long black ponytail and had long metallic claw-like jewelry over his nails.

Myles knew this man, he had memorized that look over and over again. It was the Sorcerer that was trapped in the Grimhold layer after Horvath's.

Now he was free.

/ / / / / /

Phew. Ok, so obviously i changed up a few things. I figured the whole 'Magic is Science' bit in the movie was sorta dumb so hopefully my new explanation is better.

Please review if you liked it :)


End file.
